It is known to form watch bezels at least partially made of synthetic sapphire in order to show, by means of transparency, a deposition in a recess underneath the bezel, for example, forming a scale or a brand name. This configuration has the advantage of protecting the deposition from any mechanical degradation by totally covering it with the sapphire part. However, this configuration may make the decoration difficult to read due to impaired transmission of the colour of the deposition but also due to the lack of colour difference between sapphire and the deposition.